


All Mother's Deserve Respect

by CuteMythologicalCats



Category: Naruto
Genre: Better Than the Summary Is, Childhood Friends, Dark Humor, F/M, I Suck At Summaries Please Ignore, I Tried, I'm bad at writing too, I'm just going to say the OC influenced him, I'm really bad at tagging, If you want something unique, Medical Ninjutsu OC, Might Be a Mary-Sue, OC doesn't pass team exam things, Romance, Shikamaru might be a little ooc, Torture, Unique Naruto OC, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMythologicalCats/pseuds/CuteMythologicalCats
Summary: Hana Noharu was shy, socially awkward, and different, so she became a ninja. However, Hana's dream of becoming an amazing T&I member is crushed when her team fails the test due to an unwilling sensei who would rather fail her team than pass them. Pulling a page from Naruto's book, Hana's determined to join her friends, Shikamaru and Chouji in the ranks even if she has to find an apprenticeship with a just-as-crazyAnko.Not actually complete; however, it's not letting me uncomplete it.Anko lost a bet, now she has to teach a brat.Shikamaru is the lazy genius best friend and love interest of said brat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the first chapter of "All Mother's Deserve Respect." Hopefully, this will turn out how I plan (A fun fic with loads of Shikamaru wondering how the hell he got caught up in this despite knowing the entire time, and Hana's crazy, yet endearing social awkward, creepy tendencies.), but if it doesn't, lo siento.
> 
> Enjoy! Also, if anyone wants to help me not make this a total trainwreck, just shoot me something in the world of communication!

"So..." Hana trailed off, staring intently at the mangled corpse, "I think I did it wrong, but I did get the information if that helps." Hana stared hopefully at Mitarashi-sensei.

"Well, brat, you didn't exactly fail, so I guess you pass. Next time, don't kill 'em until I've had my chance at 'em, okay? Use that fancy medical jutsu jargon ya got." Her sensei cackled slightly.

"Alright, Mitarashi-sensei." Hana agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three Weeks Prior

"So, Shikamaru, it's pretty obvious that Chouji, you, and Ino will be on the same team, but who do you think I'll be paired off with," Hana asked currently leaning over the table to stare at Shikamaru upside down.

"I don't know, and it's too much of a drag to find out," Shikamaru replied in his usual lazy drawl.

"Must you always be lazy, it's such a bad habit," Hana complained hypocritically.

"So is hypocrisy, Hana," Shikamaru rebutted, "Besides, laziness and hypocrisy are two of the mother's of bad habits, and as such, should be respected."

Hana snorted, "Is that something you came up with, or did your father tell you that one?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru just replied and tried to go back to sleep, despite the fact that Hana had her head on top of his.

"Whatever," Hana replied and seemingly pulled a 'Ninja's guide to psychological warfare, tells, and torture', "I'm going read Shikamaru, so don't move your head too much, okay?"

She didn't get an answer, from Shikamaru at least, Iruka-sensei, however, was ready and willing to say something to her, though. "Hana, Shikamaru, either shut up and pay attention, or go out into the hallway, your choice," upon seeing her book, however, Iruka sighed, "And Hana, please stop reading that book and/or other's like it in class." 

Hana instantly blushed, "Um, Iruka-sensei, I'll..ah...go outside, yeah." she struggled, trying to find the words, "This book is really good, and I hate theory, so...I'll just go..." Hana trailed off seeing Iruka-sensei giving her a look, "Ah, yeah I'm just going to go." She hurried out of the class.

Shikamaru, feeling her head quickly leave his, just muttered a soft 'troublesome', and continued to sleep.

Iruka had just started to count down the number of days before graduation before realizing that Naruto had painted the Hokage Monument, again.  
"Mizuki will continue to teach while I grab our wayward member," Iruka sighed, "Please behave."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei." The class responded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruto...." Hana heard Iruka-sensei begin to lecture Naruto for the millionth time. She tuned out, decided that it really wasn't worth losing valuable reading time. 

"Hana, come on in. Since Naruto decided to skip, we're going to review the Henge, alright." Iruka spoke, trying to keep his fond annoyance with Naruto out of his voice.

"Ah, yes sensei," Hana spoke quietly, feeling shy without Shikamaru or Chouji with her.

Iruka smiled softly, he was rather fond of the shy girl; however, he didn't approve of her future job choice.  
Hana walked back into the classroom, mentally preparing herself for the embarrassment that was sure to come.

"Alright, line up by last name, students," Mizuki stated, "Except for you, Naruto. You can go last since you decided to skip."  
Hana was sandwiched in between Shikamaru and some random girl whose name she couldn't remember; although, the girl was a Sasuke fangirl, so it wasn't really a loss on Hana's part.

When it was finally her turn, Hana breathed deeply. and softly whispered 'transform' while doing the typical hand signs. Thankfully, the plain-looking girl transformed into her intended target: Iruka-sensei himself. Releasing the transformation, Hana let out a relieved sigh and went back outside to her book. Learning about torture was always a comfortable thing for the girl, especially after she had been through a stressful situation.

Soon, the class was over, and the children were allowed to return home and rest, for their exams tomorrow. "Remember to get lots of rest tonight," Iruka-sensei had advised, "It's never good to stay up all night studying for an exam." Hana, being the semi-intelligent friend of the genius Shikamaru, didn't need the advice, as Shikamaru had already told her as such and she had already known that herself, but nonetheless felt happy that their teacher cared enough to tell them such. It gave her pride that Iruka-sensei was their teacher, for he actually cared a lot about his student-her classmates-and always made sure to make them feel welcome and cared for, even Naruto, the class clown, was treated kindly by their teacher.

Hana smiled to herself, as she paid for the barbeque she had bought herself, leaving Shikamaru to pay for Chouji and his share. She loved Chouji like a brother, but that didn't mean that she would pay for his meals, not that she really could, either. The orphan stipend Academy students and genin received was only enough for the necessities, with a little on the side for extra things, but not much. Genin, of course, got more money for tools and such, but it was still small, and Hana was only an academy student, with her school-given tools that all orphans were given. 

Laughing silently so herself at Shikamaru's betrayed look, she smiled and said, "Sorry, but I've gotta go, and besides, isn't the boy suppose to pay?" She smirked slightly to herself, "Or should I tell your mother that you're being a lazy pig?" She knew that he knew that she was joking about his mother, but Shikamaru still paled slightly in response. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this super short, but next is the genin exams, and I want that along with team assignments to be in the same chapter, so alas, I'll call this a preview instead of a full chapter.


	2. I failed?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana fails a test and Anko gets a student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter took a long time to be written despite its short status, but that's mostly because school and marching band take up too much of my time. Anyways, all excuses aside, I've decided to give you a little insight into Hana's birth.   
> So, roll the tape, yeah?
> 
> So, you know Albert Bandura's "Bobo the Clown" research (if you don't google it, there's a crash course video on it.) Anyways, it basically states that children learn by imitating their surroundings, so watching violence causes them to emulate that violence. That got me thinking: how would a child who grew up around ninjas and gore end up? Of course, I was thinking of Naruto at the time, so tada! Hana was born. I made her apart of a healing clan, where she would have been exposed to injuries and death at a young age, making her immune to things like blood, guts, and gore. Furthermore, her clan was a ninja clan, so she would be used to her clan member's screwed up ninja stories and war stories, causing her to become enraptured by the idea of being a ninja herself. Finally, she would find a book on torture, left by a family member who was involved in getting information from captured enemy soldiers during the Third Great Shinobi war that ended only a few short years before her birth. This, along with said family member being hailed as one of the strongest of their clan, would cause Hana to idolize her; wanting to become a torturer and investigator just like her mother, who died shortly after her birth.

"Whaddya mean that we failed, Miko-sensei?" Hana's teammate Ryohei glared, unsatisfied with the results of their 'exam'.

"I mean what I said, Ryohei, you guys couldn't find me a shuriken with only two points, so you fail." Miko Kurui scoffed.

"B-but there aren't any shuriken with only two points available in Konoha," Rui, Hana's other teammate stuttered.

"No? Well, that's too bad. If you were a real ninja, you would have found a way to create one." Miko commented, walking away from the distraught 'failures'.

"So, what do you do now, Miko? Go back to the academy?" Hana glared, dropping the respectful title. As far as she was concerned, the bitch didn't deserve it.

"Depends on how you feel," The jonin turned towards them. "If you feel like trying again, then go ahead. However, if you can manage to convince another jonin, or at least a special jonin to train you, you can still become a genin. Otherwise, it's back to the academy, if you still want to become a ninja, that is."

"You only failed us because you don't want a genin team, Miko." Hana accused. If there was only one skill Hana could pride herself on, it was her ability to get inside people's heads, albeit, not in the Yamanaka way, of course.

"Of course, it's a common practice among the unwilling jonin who are usually forced to become sensei." Miko didn't even bat an eyelid.  
Hana 'harumphed' in response and left, already done with Miko-'sensei''s attitude.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, you failed." Shikamaru frowned.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Do you know of any jonin that might take me as an apprentice?"

"Maybe." He admitted, "But, it'd be a really big drag to try and convince her."

"Her?" Hana inquired. Usually, Shikamaru was more forthcoming with information, but today he seemed slightly...reserved.

"Anko Mitsurashi-a special jonin." Shikamaru drawled.

"Her specialty?" Hana dug for more information. She was hoping for a T&I operative or at least a medical ninja, but if all else failed, anyone would do. She was desperate, after all.

"Your favorite: Torture." Shikamaru smirked.

"I could kiss you, y'know." Hana cheered gleefully. It was out of character for her to do so, but her career was riding on the line, so she let herself have this one moment of happiness.

"Troublesome."   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"No." Anko refused, " I'm not taking in a brat just because the T&I needs more members, and we aren't getting any other volunteers."

"Too bad, Anko. She's all yours." Ibiki Morino stated.

"Ok, I don't want to take her-you want me to take her let's make a bet," Anko smirked.  
"Alright." Ibiki agreed.

"If she screams during one of MY torture sessions, then I don't take her, if she doesn't then I'll take her on as an apprentice." Anko bet.

"Fine."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anko lead Hana into a small, white room with an enemy ninja tied up in it.  
"Ok, brat. Here's what is gonna happen: I'm gonna torture this guy and you're gonna take notes, got it?" Anko stated.

"Sure, Anko-sensei." Hana smiled eager to see all the gory bits.

It's safe to say that Anko lost that bet.

"So, brat, I guess I'm your teacher." Anko chuckled madly.

"Yup," Hana smiled, totally ignoring her sensei's odd chuckling. She did live in a ninja village after all, it wasn't too odd to see a ninja suddenly cackling or breaking down from the stress of their job. People just got used to it, like random dead bodies in the street.


End file.
